


Let's Ride into the Sunset on a Hippogriff

by TwoGoldRings21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, FWB, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Lust, Magic, Potions, Romance, Sex, hufflepuff and slytherin, magical beasts, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGoldRings21/pseuds/TwoGoldRings21
Summary: I couldn't help myself and I wrote a Posie Hogwarts AU.Penelope is the Slytherin badass, while Josie is the Hufflepuff goody-two-shoes.FWB turned... more?This story is for all lovers of HP and Posie. And smut.





	1. The Heart Mender

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram account where I post new stories! @posieau4life

Lizzie and Josie Saltzman are the daughters of Alaric Saltzman, the Protector of Hogwarts. Alaric, in his sixth year at the school, had managed to win the Battle of Hogwarts against the Dark wizard and werewolf, Klaus Mikaelson, and save the school and everyone in it. Their famous heritage had made them an attraction when they first arrived to the school. Lizzie, the Slytherin, had always enjoyed the attention, flourishing in the light and constantly maintaining it. Josie, on the other hand, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and chose to focus on her studies on Magical Beasts and her journey to becoming a powerful witch like her father, protecting the weaker.

Their past is also the reason for why they don’t really get along with the infamous Gryffindor, the powerful, werewolf/witch hybrid, Hope Mikaelson.

“Watch where you’re going, wet dog!” Lizzie yelled as she purposely bumped into Hope in the hallway.

“Fuck off, Saltzman. I hear blonde hair burns easily.” Hope smiled maliciously as she pushed back and walked away.

“I hate her, so fucking much,” Lizzie muttered to Josie under her breath.

“Tell me about it,” Josie continued, “Yesterday in Potions she tripped me and all of the bat wings fell on the floor right in front of Professor Williams. I was mortified!”

“Yeah yeah, Jo, that sucks..” Lizzie mumbled, her attention has quickly shifted as Rafael — her boyfriend and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team — walked up to them and put an arm over her shoulders.

“Hey, babe,” he said, kissing Lizzie’s cheek, and then he looked towards her twin, “Sup, Jo?”

“Hi…” Josie awkwardly looked between them, “I was just going outside, see you guys!”

But they were already practically making out, being stared at by the younger adoring students, who were fangirling over the Fifth Year power couple. 

Josie quickly made her way outside, fighting her way between a sea of Slytherins who just left Charms right on the way to the exit. She was almost out when she accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes starring at her. They belonged to her twin’s archenemy, the other Slytherin HWIC badass, Penelope Park.

“Well well, if it isn’t the perfect Saltzman twin,” Penelope smirked, “watch out, little one, snakes bite.” She accentuated the last word with a bite of her teeth, while her followers laughed on either side.

Josie just rolled her eyes and left the building. Penelope doesn’t even know her, she was not only of a different house, but Penelope was also a sixth year. There weren’t many opportunities for Josie to interact with her. All Josie has heard of her was through Lizzie’s gossip. Basically, Lizzie wanted Penelope’s status, and Penelope did everything to stop Lizzie from getting it. Josie couldn’t completely justify her sister’s behaviour, who definitely was not always perfect. But from what she has gathered from other students as well, Penelope was pretty much a very beautiful, badass bully who always got what she wanted. 

“Josie!” Someone called as she stepped outside. She turned around and saw MG smiling at waving at her, sitting with Landon and a few other Hufflepuffs. She waved back and made her way to the group.

“So what’s our best witch has been up to today?” Landon asked. He and MG have been Josie’s best friends since the train ride in first year. They were all model students, which made them quite a hit at the Hufflepuff House, which values integrity and kindness much more than the rest of the houses. MG is a hitter for the Quidditch team, Josie is first in her class in pretty much everything, and Landon, well, his smile just lights up your day.

“Well obviously my day started early in the stables, one of the Thestrals got a little sick so I made him a nice little potion to feel better. And,” her face lit up, “Emma just came back from New York City with three little puffskeins!!” Josie was practically glowing at the thought of the cute little creatures.

Landon and MG just stared at her. 

“Umm, what are puffkims?” MG asked, and Landon looked grateful the question has been asked.

Josie looked at them incredulously, “First of all, puffskeins, and, well, they are only the cutest things ever!! They are little living and walking round fuzzy creatures that look like pompoms!”

“You and your animals, Jo… That’s one mystery that we will never solve.” Landon remarked.

“I’m just following in the steps of my hero — “ Josie started.

“Newt Scamander.” Both boys said at the same time and Josie blushed.

“Well he was an amazing wizard. Plus, magical beasts are simply marvelous and fascinating.”

“Well I think that plants and herbs are much more valuable to the wizarding community,” Landon said. He was, after all, an Herbology star student. “But I think we can all agree that animals are much more useful than flying around on a wooden stick chasing balls.”

Landon and Josie started laughing while MG frowned, “well I will make so much money while you both will be stuck in the mud.” 

“Excuse me,” Josie feigned hurt, “I will be flying to the sunset on Blaze.” 

“You are delusional if you think the school is gonna let you graduate and take their hippogriff.” Landon said.

“Well he is young and impressionable, and he won’t eat unless I feed him. So they won’t have much choice,” Josie said smiling, as if this was her plan all along, “Nobody has flown on him except for me and it has been three months since he arrived.”

“Okay fair enough. But when are we gonna ride him?” MG asked in a whine.

“If you manage to not run away and scream like a little girl whenever you see one then maybe I will consider it.”

“Yeah as if that will ever happen,” Landon mocked MG.

“Okay I’m tired of you too laughing at me!” He got up, “Plus, it’s time for Potions. And luckily, I heard that today Penelope Park is TA so were are gonna get a nice view.” He said smirking and highfiving Landon.

“Boys are so gross.” Josie said as she got up and walked with them towards their next class.

———————————

“Good afternoon class,” Dorian started, “today we will create a healing potion. What are we healing, you may ask? A broken heart.” He answered himself, ”This is a cheering potion, one that will immediately put a smile on your face. Does anyone know what this potion is nicknamed?”

Josie immediately raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Saltzman?”

“The Heart Mender.”

“Correct! 5 points to Hufflepuff.” A few Ravenclaws groaned. “Now, please get in pairs.”

While Landon and MG loved working together, Josie usually preferred working by herself, so she remained seated.

“Josette?”

“Yes, Mr.Williams?”

“You need to find a partner for this potion.”

“I tend to work better on my own, no one to slow me down.” She smiled at him.

“I may have a solution, there is one person here who would definitely not slow you down.” He turned around to the front of the classroom, “Penelope, why don’t you come here for a moment.”

Josie’s mouth went dry as she realized what was happening. Penelope sauntered over, smirking. 

“Do I get to work with Ms.Perfect today?” Penelope asked as she reached Josie’s desk.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, “Penelope, behave.” He warned. “As my sixth year star student, I’m sure you will manage to make this class much more interesting to Ms.Saltzman, who believes no one here matches her level.”

Penelope leaned on the desk facing Josie, “Oh I’m sure she will learn a lot today.”

“Great! I will leave you two to it.” He said and walked around the classroom to answer questions.

Penelope walked around the desk and sat next to Josie, “So Ms.Perfect, are you as awful as your twin sister?”

Josie rolled her eyes for the second time today aimed at the same person, “One, stop calling me Ms.Perfect, no one is. Second, Lizzie happens to be a great person. Third, we are as different as the sun and the moon, incomparable.”

“Well, I truly hope so, one twin from hell is enough for our house.”

“Can you quit the slandering for just one hour so I can finish this potion and get this over with?” Josie said, losing her patience.

“Yes, Princess, as you wish.” 

Josie couldn’t help the upturning of the corners of her lips at the statement, which Penelope immediately noticed.

“A Princess Bride fan, aren’t we?” Penelope smirked.

“Although I have disdain for the manner in which you speak of my dear twin, I do appreciate you movie references.”

“Alright Perf, but deep inside you know I’m right.”

Josie gave her an angry stare, but it didn’t last too long as Penelope’s statement did have a small truth in it.

“Okay, so I’m just gonna go grab the ingredients. Can you heat up the cauldron?”

“Yes, but as a TA that’s all I’m willing to do except for quiz you on every step. I must not intervene.”

Josie had to admire Penelope’s method of teaching, she never believed the raven haired witch actually cared about other students learning. “Fair enough,” she said and walked over to the ingredients cabinet.

As she was grabbing the woflsbane MG tapped on her shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you are partners with Penelope Park! Does she actually smell like rainbows and butterflies and sex or is that just a rumor??”

Josie smacked him on the shoulder, “First of all, you are disgusting. Second, when I sniff her I’ll let you know.” She mocked, grabbed the rest of the ingredients and walked back to her seat. There, she saw Penelope has gotten quite comfortable and had her legs up on the table next to the boiling cauldron.

Josie started cutting up the ingredients and placing them in order inside the cauldron. Throughout the process, Penelope, as promised, constantly quizzed her. Josie, being her exceptional self has answered every question correctly. When the final ingredient has been placed, Josie raised her wand and finished the potion with a spell. It started shimmering and turned a lively purple.

“Wow, Twin Perfect has struck again, perhaps I’ll have an heir in Potions.” Penelope smirked at her and Josie couldn’t helped blushing.

“I just followed the instructions. And also, as much as I think this is an interesting subject, my heart is in a different career path.”

“Let me guess, Minister of Magic?” Penelope asked with a smile.

“Ha. Politics is not for the good hearted. Even though it is none of your business, I will be a magizoologist.”

“Good luck Ms.Perfect, I hope twinnie dear won’t drag you down.”

Before Josie could reply Dorian made his way to her table, “Good job, Ms.Saltzman, I guess Ms.Park was a good match for you. Although I did miss my TA.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Josie smiled at the compliment, and chose to ignore the comment regarding Penelope.

“Well I had a great time sharing my intelligence with the younger generation.” Penelope added.

“Yes, thank you Penelope.” And with that Dorian dismissed them.

“Alright Saltzman, I’m heading back to the Dungeons,” Penelope started walking away, before standing behind Josie and placing her hand on her shoulder, “Take a bit of the potion, use it when you have a bad day,” she leaned in closer, “It was a pleasure, Ms.Perfect” she whispered in Josie’s ear, causing her to shudder.

After a minute, Josie took a vile of the potion and followed Penelope out of the classroom and made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, trying to figure out what she thinks about the alluring yet quite mean and unexpected Penelope Park.


	2. A Delinquent Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow has fallen, sisters have bonded, and Posie are having moments.

It was a snowy Saturday in late November, and it seemed like everyone took a lazy day. The halls were almost empty, classrooms barren, even the paintings were still asleep at 10AM. Josie was sitting on a light yellow comfy armchair in the common room, reading the latest edition of “The Weekly Beastly”, the best magazine on the research of magical creatures. 

Josie loved the Hufflepuff common room. Unlike the rest of the houses, their common room was much cozier and simple, filled with beautiful plants and lively colors instead of the fancy and hard furniture that fills the other houses. The way the sunlight hits the flowers is a good enough reason for Josie to completely love her house, and be grateful to have been chosen. 

She was just getting to the good part on a fantastic articles on Nifflers and how to control their addiction to treasures when she felt something brushing her leg.

“AHHH!!!” she screamed, jumping up and dropping the magazine on the floor. Looking down she saw Diamond, Lizzy’s beautiful grey Chartreux cat. She saw it had a small note tied to it’s back. When she pulled the green and silver string, the parchment opened by itself and the writing quickly appeared letter by letter in Lizzy’s elegant handwriting. 

My Loveliest Josie,  
I am waiting for you in the library, you know where.  
Love,  
Your Favorite Sister

Josie smiled. A cozy Saturday morning with her twin is exactly what she needed. She got up and put on a warm brown sweater with Phoenix sewed on the front (a gift from her father), and stepped out of the common room towards the library, taking the magazine with her in case Lizzy started talking about Raf again. 

When she got to the library she immediately went to the section on the History of Hogwarts. It was their chosen section since it contained all of the stories regarding their father’s heroics. Plus, it was in a far, hidden corner of the library and none of the other students actually ever went there. As she made her way through the shelves, she found Lizzy laying on the old sofa they brought there during their first year. She was covered in a red and gold blanket she probably stole from her common room, and was reading an unidentified book. She turned around as soon as she heard Josie’s footsteps.

“Hello, dear sister,” she smiled, and petted Diamond as she jumped up to Lizzy’s lap, “I have brought you a surprise!” 

Josie sat down next to Lizzy, covering herself under the blanket, “And what might that be, wonderful sister?” Josie teased her sister’s excitement.

Lizzy smirked and reached behind the sofa, pulling out a small basket. Josie’s eyes immediately brightened. “Is that what I think it is?!” She said, coving her mouth with her hand.

“Yes it is!! Baked freshly this morning! Mom sent it by express owl.”

Josie squealed and jumped up and down on the sofa. She opened the lid of the basket and gingerly picked up one of her mother’s special banana muffins. She took bite and moaned loudly.

“So. Fucking. Good!!” She leaned back on the sofa and quickly finished the entire muffin, “I love you so much, I swear.”

“I know, Jojo…” she mumbled and laid her head on Josie’s lap, “I heard you had to put up with Satan for an hour yesterday.”

Josie was shocked at how fast gossip travels, “Yeah, it was really awful, she is so cocky.” She half lied. Penelope was cocky, she just wasn’t really awful, if Josie had to be honest. But Josie couldn’t possibly tell Lizzie that her archenemy was bearable.

“I just don’t get her. She walks around like she owns the fucking school. So what if you are the best Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team?” Lizzie put her hand on her forehead, “God can she just get over herself already?”

Josie knew that a part of Lizzie was saying it because of jealousy. She wanted the type of control that Penelope had. But Lizzie was a more traditional girl than Penelope. She was HWIC material, but she wasn’t a rule-breaking rebel like Penelope, and to lead the Slytherin house you must a have a bite and not only a bark.  
“But Lizzie, she will always be a Slytherin. Why don’t you try to tolerate her instead of constantly fighting?” Josie treaded across an unknown territory of truce.

Lizzie sat up with an exaggerated appalled look on her face, “Are you crazy? She is the literal devil!“

Josie raised her hands defensively, “Okay okay, I believe you, she is your housemate and I barely know her.

Satisfied at her win, Lizzie laid back on Josie’s lap, “Be a dear and pass me a muffin, Jo.”

Josie laughed at her sister and shoved a muffin in her mouth, causing them both to laugh. Their conversation continued until noon about general studies, good looking people, and of course, magical creatures.

————————

After lunch, when everyone definitely woke up and the chatter started filling the halls and the common room, Josie, MG and Landon decided to go outside and make use of the beautiful snow day. Clearly, that involved finding more Hufflepuffs and a few Gryffindors to have an epic snowball fight. They divided into four teams of five people each, all from different years. Each team made a small fort and had about five minutes to create as many snowballs as possible for future ammunition. All three best friends were on different teams, Josie was with a seventh year, two second years and two first years.

Soon enough the game had started and balls went flying everywhere. The courtyard was filled with students enjoying the snowy view, but the game didn’t stop for any bystander, and quite a few had accidentally been hit with a bewitched curved ball. Josie was a using a spell that she learned from her father in her youth to shoot snowballs at a rapid speed, aiming it at her two besties.

MG was being hit so many times by Josie he simply fell to the ground and shouted for mercy.  
“Never!!” Josie was laughing hysterically, and out of pity turned her fury to Landon, who was too busy laughing at MG to notice the change of direction. He stumbled and fell within the first few balls, crawling towards his team’s fort.

By now people had realized Josie’s method and began returning her favor. About four people from two teams started rapidly throwing snowballs, and she decided the best course of action would be to flee as quickly as possible towards the fort. A few snowballs were hitting her back so she picked up speed. She looked back for a split second to see where they were.

“Umph-!!” Josie tripped over something and fell headfirst into the snow. While her face unfortunately landed on the snow, most of her body managed to avoid it falling on something much softer and much warmer.

“OUCH!! What the hell??”

Josie placed her hands on the ground and lifted her head off in order to understand what had happened. Somehow she had found herself laying on top of Penelope Park. With Penelope’s head between Josie’s two hands, their faces were centimeters apart. Both were staring at each other, a little too shocked by the situation. Suddenly, Penelope raised her hand and lightly brushed off snow from Josie’s hair. Their eyes locked; chocolate to emerald. Josie noticed the specs of gold in Penelope’s eyes. The way her lashes fluttered. The plumpness of her lips… She was practically gravitating towards the raven haired girl when Penelope suddenly started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Josie asked.

“I just didn’t think you’ll for me so easily.” Penelope smirked and withdrew her hand.

Josie rolled her eyes and started getting up, brushing snow from her robes. She gave Penelope a hand and the two sat next to each other in the snow. “What were you doing laying on the ground anyways? Shouldn’t you be spreading terror in the halls with your minions?” Josie asked mockingly.

“They aren’t minions, they’re friends,” she corrected, “and I don’t spread ‘terror’, I maintain dominance,” and with a softer voice she added, ”I also just like to watch the snow fall.”

“Then I will let you get back to it,” Josie answered dreamily. She stood up, still looking at Penelope, and slowly walked back to the match.

—————————  
There was a secret place she found in her second year of Hogwarts, one of the any hidden treasures of the school. It was discovered by a Ravenclaw relative of hers, Bonnie, who graduated last year. If you go to the astronomy tower, the highest tower in Hogwarts, and walk to the top room on the very far corner, tap on the ceiling twice and whisper “Alohomora”, a small stair case will appear from the ceiling, which will open and allow you to climb up to the roof. On the roof was a little sitting platform, overlooking the most wonderful landscapes the area around Hogwarts has to offer. 

For the past three years she would go there with Bonnie almost every Sunday to watch the sunrise. It was a moment of peace with a familiar face. Her first two years of Hogwarts were quite difficult and strenuous, mostly because she had live with her father’s glory hung over her at all times. Everyone were so excited when the Saltzman twins arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone surrounded them and tried to talk to them, even taking pictures. But mostly, everyone expected Lizzy and Josie Saltzman to be glorious, powerful, and successful. Lizzy and Josie are incredibly powerful, they are the daughters of the most powerful and charismatic wizard of modern times. But it was hard always maintaining that perfect image. 

Lizzy was constantly trying to appear perfect: dress perfectly, flawless hair, strong posture, chin high, popular boyfriend, and sometimes resorting to the bullying ways of the most ordinary high school bitches. While this type of act did grant Lizzy immense popularity in Slytherin, which valued her cunningness and ambitiousness, Josie chose a different path, more fitting to her Hufflepuff ways. Josie’s goal in life was to make a difference, take a stand for what matters. She knew that in order to achieve this she has to be more than just Alaric Saltzman’s daughter; she needs to be Josie Saltzman, the greatest witch of her generation. So she perfect every spell, read every book, won each battle, and — of course this was more for fun — befriended every magical creature the area had to offer. This lifestyle, of always being the model student and mentor for the young, has taken its toll. And those quiet Sunday moments were everything.

She made herself some tea in a thermos and carried a small blanket around. It was 05:30, a long time from sunrise as this was midwinter. She silently left her dorm room, common room, and out to the cold hallways of the sleeping castle. After almost 10 minutes of walking, since the Hufflepuff House was all the way in the basement, Josie reached the Astronomy Tower.

Three taps on the ceiling, “Alohomora!” she chanted, and climbed up the staircase.

One could say that Josie was very surprised to see another person sitting on the small platform, covered in a green blanket. 

“Penelope?” The raven haired girl turned around, her shocked expression mimicking Josie’s, “what are you doing here?”

“Well hello to you, too, Miss Perfect,” Penelope smiled sleepily at Josie, “come sit by,” she gestured to the spot next to her, “sunrise is due in twenty minutes.”

Josie decided that nothing will ruin her morning, even an intruder, and so she sat by Penelope, looking u at the dark sky. “How did you discover this place?” Josie asked Penelope.

Penelope turned to look at her, “The usual way. I was trying to sneak into the Astronomy tower to steal next week’s quiz, the boxes holding the quizzes were locked on top of the cupboard, right next to the spot on the ceiling.”

Josie scoffed, “Of course, only you would discover such a beautiful thing by delinquent acts.”

“Excuse me,” Penelope feigned hurt, “you are totally missing the fact that a first year perfected the Alohomora charm. And,” she lifted her hand and flicked her wand, “Incendio!” she casted the spell and a small fire started mid-air, warming them up instantly.

Josie couldn’t help agree with Penelope, even if Alohomora wasn’t too complicated, making fire mid-air definitely was fourth year charms. “While I don’t condone breaking the rules, I cannot ignore your talents.” She smiled at Penelope, who smirked right back at her. “Here, why don’t we warm up some more,” she said and took out the thermos from her robes, “it was only meant for one but I believe we have enough.” Then she looked seriously at Penelope, “but we would have to share the cup.”

“Oh no!!” Penelope mocked her, “be careful, you might get Slytherin cooties,” she winked at Josie, who immediately blushed. 

Josie silently poured tea into the cup and handed it to Penelope. “How do we cross paths so often?”

Penelope blew on her tea, “To be honest, I think you are following me. The perfect life is becoming a little too boring for you.”

Josie rolled her eyes, “Being a model student and a powerful witch is far from being boring. It’s hard,” she added, “but definitely not boring.”

Suddenly Penelope’s smirking face took a fearful turn, “OMG Josie!” she pointed to her head, “You have a plant growing on your head!!”

Josie started laughing and placed her hand facing up on top of her forehead. In a few seconds, she felt little feet walking on her palm, and she brought it down to her lap, still laughing hysterically at Penelope’s expression. “Wow, Park, didn’t peg Slytherin’s bad girl as a coward.”

Penelope pointed to Josie’s lap, “What. The fuck. Is that?”

Josie brought it up to her face and smiled, playing with its little leaves, “this is my little friend Gideon, but I just call him Gid. He is a Bowtruckle. I found him on a trip to Norway two years ago.”

“You are holding a walking stick.” Penelope said, clearly still shocked.

“Stop it, you are insulting him! They are very sensitive,” Josie warned, “Although, Gid,” she looked at him, “You snuck out in my coat didn’t you? You little trickster!” She waved her finger at him, and then placed him on her lap. “Stay here now, won’t you?”

“I can’t believe your best friend is a little stick.”

“I can’t play favorites, but Gid definitely is on the top of my list, aren’t you little guy?” She smiled at him and he held her hand.

“Well, he is kinda cute.” Penelope smiled as well, “does he do anything?”

“Well except for being awesome, Bowtruckles are exceptional in opening locks.” Then she looked at Penelope, “definitely you type of animal.”

Penelope giggled, — oh what a beautiful sound! — and said, “I will probably get one of those in the future. You weren’t joking when you said you wanted to be a Magizoologist weren’t you?”

Josie couldn’t believe she remembered, “I really wasn’t. I love all animals, they are fascinating beyond our understanding.”

“Damn, girl, I wish I was so passionate about something.” Penelope said, looking into the distance of the rising sun, then she passed Josie the tea cup.

“Aren’t you passionate about being the center of attention? Stealing everyone’s heart and bullying firstyears?”

“Do you really believe that?” Penelope asked her, searching her eyes.

Josie was a little surprised at her answer, “I don’t know. Every time I see you, you are followed by a group of not very bright looking bunch, breaking the rules, ganging up on other students. Not to mention what I’ve heard from my sister.”

Penelope lit up a cigarette and took a drag, smoke coming out of her mouth slowly, “I’m sorry we are not all perfect. But not everything is as it seems. My life has been too complicated to stay in line,” she looked at Josie with sad eyes, “also, don’t listen to your sister. No offense, she is just a brat who knows her powers, and you know it just as well as I do.”

Josie sipped her tea silently, unable to deny nor confirm Penelope’s allegations.

“Also, how exactly do I break hearts?” she asked, smirking at Josie, “Also you are one to talk, Miss Perfect, I’m sure there is a trail of hopelessly in love Hufflepuff boys.”

Josie’s cheeks were a very deep shade of red at this point, “I don’t know what your are talking about. I’m not actually sought after. Dumb boys aren’t my thing.”

“And delinquent girls?” Penelope asked her, leaning in closer.

Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes, her eyes flickering to her beautiful plump lips. “I don’t know.” She said and looked towards the sky, the sun already half way up. Penelope followed her glance.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Josie stared right at her, “It is.”

Penelope turned back to Josie, “Who would have believed, Slytherin’s bad girl and Hufflepuff’s trophy witch, watching the sunrise.” She smiled, and put her hand on Josie’s knee.

Josie’s heart skipped a beat at the touch. Why was it skipping a beat? This is Penelope Park! Resident bad bully who is her twin’s archenemy! Why must she be so attractive?

Penelope’s hand started slowly moving up Josie’s thigh. Josie’s breath hitched. Penelope’s hand was leaving a blazing trail wherever it went.

“Penelope,” Josie breathed, “what are you doing?”

“You know what I’m doing.” Oh and just how well she did it. Josie’s cheeks were warming up.

“You have to stop.” She was whispering, as if someone might catch them, although that was nearly impossible.

“Why?”

“We are too different. What would your followers think when they know you befriended a nerd? One of the people the like to mock so much?”

Penelope moved closer to Josie, their upper bodies touching, her hand continuing its wandering on Josie’s sensitive thigh. She moved her lips to Josie’s ear and whispered seductively, “they will be jealous, because I got the sexiest girl in the school.”

Josie was practically moaning at this point, between Penelope’s hand and her breath on her ear she lost control. Josie turned her head towards the raven haired girl and their noses touched, their lips a millimeter away. Penelope leaned in just a bit, their lips brushing. Then she placed one hand on Josie’s neck, playing with her hair, while the other hand climbed up so high on Josie’s thigh that it was hidden by her coat. Josie felt her core begging, and she couldn’t help but close the distance.

Their lips connected. Almost shyly even, at the beginning, trying to understand this new dynamic. One of Josie’s hand went to Penelope’s face as she deepened the kiss, the other one clutched the robes on her chest, pulling her closer. When Josie felt Penelope’s tongue brushing her lips she moaned and granted access. Melting at the feeling of their tongues colliding. Josie turned her body and moved so she was straddling Penelope’s lap, who was holding Josie’s thighs with both hands, her thumbs so close to Josie’s core. They were full on making out now, trying to touch as much skin as possible, tongues colliding and battling for dominance. Josie was pulling on Penelope’s hair and started grinding on her stomach.

Suddenly, they heard a little squeaky sound. Josie broke the kiss and looked down, when she started laughing breathlessly. Penelope, who finally saw what Josie was looking at broke down laughing as well. Little Gid has escaped Josie’s pocket and was now running in a tiny circles, probably scandalized from what he just saw.

When the laughing died down and Gid was safely standing on Josie’s shoulder, Penelope looked towards the horizon, “The sun is up.”


	3. Rapturous Mushrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions class gets steamy and I don't mean a boiling cauldron ;)

Another school week has began, meaning more classes, more homework, more exams, and more things to worry about. Everyone were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Josie and Lizzie in their usual sits, each at their respective tables but right across from each other, as the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses were at adjacent tables. They both sat with their backs to their House table and faced each other. Lizzie was currently eating cereal and Josie was munching on a bagel. 

“Do we have any classes together today?” Lizzie asked with her mouth full.

Josie inwardly chucked at her sister’s inability to memorize her schedule this far into the year, “We have Charms in the morning and Potions in the afternoon.”

“Damn it,” Lizzie groaned, “I hate Potions, I suck so badly.”

“Here’s a suggestion,” Josie said in a mocking tone, “maybe if you studied before each class you would actually know what to do.”

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue as a protest for Josie’s constant nagging for her to put more effort into her school work, “Never. I much rather spend time with my friends and my boyfriend. Plus,” she raised her finger, “Daddy’s legacy will open every door for me no matter how hard I try to close it. No need to worry.” She said in a thankful but bitter tone, knowing that no matter how hard she tries to be her own person and create her own path, she will always be looked upon as the next greatest Auror. Even if she really does not want to become one.

Josie offered her an empathetic smile. Yet apparently someone else was also enjoying her smile. On the far side of the Slytherin table, her eyes caught Penelope’s, who was shamelessly staring at her with a smirk on her face. When she saw Josie returning her gaze she winked. Josie’s cheeks immediately too a rosy color. Lizzy noticed Josie’s lack of focus and followed her gaze.

“Ew, why is Satan staring at you?” She said, sending daggers Penelope’s way, who quickly returned eating.

“Uhh…” Josie struggled for words, “Maybe she is just trying to annoy you?” Josie attempted to salvage the situation.   
“The last thing I need is another one of my people falling for her. What is it about her that makes people bend at her will?”

Josie looked at Penelope, smiling and laughing with her friends, her legs on the sit next to her, robes half undone and dark eyeliner, her ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude. She thought it was pretty obvious why people would be attracted to a careless girl.

“She is exciting. Unpredictable.” 

“What?”

“People are intrigued. Everyone is so rebellious at this age, it’s only logical to be attracted to the rule breaker.”

Lizzy looked as if she was trying to process this information, but quickly gave up and turned back to her table, probably a little scared Penelope would invade her inner circle with this new finding.

Josie turned around as well, always happy to be engaged with her house. She simply loved Hufflepuff and everything about it. Especially her two best friends sitting right across from her. 

“Thank you for joining us, Miss Saltzman.” MG joked and winked.

Josie rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry I also have a sister.”

“I still cannot believe you and Lizzy are twins. I mean a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. What an odd match.” Landon remarked.

“Well we are fraternal, similar in neither looks nor personality. But she is my twin and I love her no matter what.” She said, almost trying to make up for her sister’s actions.

“Well,” MG said, putting down his bagel, “time for Charms.”

————————————

It was already afternoon, and right in time for Potions. Josie was beginning to get nervous, as she knew she had to deal with a class that held both Lizzy and Penelope. Her crush and her hateful twin. This was a recipe for disaster, as Lizzy was still unaware of the strange bond her twin had with her enemy. Plus, Josie was so busy she didn’t even had time to think about her passionate make-out session with popular HWIC.

She walked into class and took her usual seat on the Hufflepuff side. Potions was always with either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, depending on the day of the week. As soon as she sat down, she saw Penelope sitting at her small desk at the front classroom in her almost permanent position with her legs on the desk. She was chewing gum and making bubbles.

Dorian walked in and called for silence.

“Miss Park,” he looked at her legs and she lowered them to the floor. “Today I have decided to teach you an important lesson,” he said, pacing in the front of the classroom, “I want you to be able cook a camouflage potion when in the wilderness. So,” he clasped his hands and smiled, “Pair up, grab your equipment and head out to the forest. Good luck!”

Everyone was shocked for a solid thirty seconds until they realized they have an hour, and immediately started grabbing everything they can.

“Miss Saltzman,” Dorian called her, “Since you and Miss Park worked so well together last time, perhaps you will be a good match today as well.” Then he added, “Try to learn one or two things from Penelope, she is a good example to follow.”

Oh no. A freaking hike with Penelope. That’s the worst distraction she could possibly think of. At least the girl knows her Potions…

She walked towards Penelope’s desk. When the raven haired girl caught on to the girl coming her way, she smiled and straightened up. “I was wondering when you’ll come.”

“Hey partner,” she smiled, “apparently I should learn more from you, so don’t make this any harder and come with me to the forest.”

“You, me, and a secluded forest? Sounds like a good idea.”

Josie blushed hard at the innuendo. Penelope got up and followed Josie out of the classroom.

——————— 

They were walking in the forest, Josie attempting to find a Rapturous Mushroom while Penelope was lazily walking behind her, as she wasn’t really supposed to do anything except quiz Josie. After about five minutes of Josie circling around the same extremely large tree attempting to locate the offensive shroom, Penelope was starting to get bored.

“So how was your day, Miss Perfect?”

“Just a generic day in the life,” Josie mumbled as she was looking between the large roots of the tree, obviously unfocused on Penelope’s words.

“Nothing special so far?”

“Not at all.” Josie replied and walked to the next tree. When she reached it, she noticed it became really silent, Penelope’s footsteps no longer heard. She turned around and was surprised the raven haired witch was standing a few inches away, her eyes locked on Josie’s, her hands crossed across her chest.

She took a step closer, “I’m bored, Jojo.”

Josie gulped, and Penelope took another step forward. “I wonder, what could we possibly do here?”

Josie took a step backwards and found herself with her back against the large tree trunk, “We could finish the assignment.” She said with such a lack of confidence she wasn’t even fooling herself.

Penelope took another step forward and placed one of her arms next to Josie’s face, leaning against the tree. “I don’t know, Jojo, is that what you really want?” She leaned forward and whispered in Josie’s ear, “because I’m open to suggestions.”

Josie was beginning to heat up. She didn’t know what to do. On one hand this was an important assignment, on the other hand, the hottest girl in the school was currently whispering sweet things in her ears.

She finally gathered up some courage and weakly said, “we should do the assignment.”

Penelope took another step, bringing their bodies flush together, causing Josie’s cheeks to redden with heat and her breath to hitch. She started harassing Josie’s hip with her free hand.

“Hmm…” Penelope half moaned and placed a small, sweet kiss on Josie’s neck.

Josie closed her eyes and tried to fight giving Penelope an audible confirmation of her attraction.

Penelope started trailing kisses up Josie’s neck, reaching her pulse point and sucking. She shifted her position and placed her thigh between Josie’s legs. And pressed up. Josie couldn’t help it and audibly moaned, throwing her head back against the tree and granting Penelope more access.

“You are so sexy,” she whispered in Josie’s ear and bit her earlobe.

Josie grabbed Penelope’s face and brought her into a searing kiss, lips buzzing with electricity from the sudden contact. Their lips were moving together in synchronization, teasing and biting. Josie held Penelope’s face with one hand and the other slithered to her lower back, pushing Penelope further into Josie’s body. When Josie deepens the kiss, Penelope was so turned on she abandoned her teasing ways and gave Josie exactly what she wanted. Penelope’s tongue was massaging Josie’s expertly, and her hips were grinding hard against the brunette, attempting to relieve them both of the throbbing they were experiencing.

Josie lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Penelope’s hips, attempting to grant more access to the shorter girl, who was currently opening Josie’s robes with one of her hands and sneaking it under Josie’s shirt, caressing her bra-clad breast. Josie threw her head back from pleasure, unable to continuing kissing Penelope as she was barely getting any oxygen at this point. 

“Oh my god, Penelope!” Josie was moaning so loudly at this point Penelope had to take out her wand and chant a silencing spell, so no one would suspect a thing. Then she continued an assault on Josie’s neck, giving her sloppy opened mouth kisses on every exposed area she could find.

At this point they were basically dry-humping in the woods, grinding hard against each other and moaning in pleasure. One Josie’s hands was tangled in Penelope’s hair and the other had a tight grip on the shorter girl’s ass, pushing her towards her center. 

“I’m so close,” Josie whispered in Penelope’s ear.

Penelope was practically dripping at this point, and Josie’s moaning and grinding were not helping her cause. But she was always one to lend a hand to a girl in crisis (pun intended). She swiftly brought her hand down from Josie’s breast and started playing with the hem of Josie’s panties.

“Please, P.”

“What do you want, Jojo?” she asked with a teasing voice and a smirk plastered on her face.

Josie moaned, “Please fuck me, I’m begging you.” 

Penelope immediately brought her hand further down and ran a finger through soaked folds, eventually settling on Josie’s swollen bundle of nerves.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!” Josie was moaning uncontrollably as Penelope rubbed her clit. Penelope continued pressing on her clit with her thumb and then inserted two fingers into Josie. After a few thrusts and curving her fingers, Penelope felt Josie’s walls contracting against her digits.

Moaning in pleasure and holding Penelope tightly like her life depended on it, Josie came undone with a mind shattering orgasm.

They were both leaning on each other, entangled and trying to catch their breath. Josie could hardly feel her legs and was holding Penelope for dear life, and the latter was currently dealing with an aching throb between her legs, begging for release.  
“I’m so failing Potions,” Josie muttered. This caused Penelope to burst in uncontrollable giggles, and eventually Josie joined her. 

“As much as I enjoy post sex tree cuddles, you have to finish the potion in five minutes and get back to class.

Josie opened her eyes in horror, “Aren’t you just a bucket of bad influence!” She hit Penelope’s shoulder.

“Didn’t bother you so much a few minutes ago when you were screaming my name.” Penelope replied cheekily and brought her Josie soaked fingers to her mouth, licking them for emphasis.

Josie’s face turned so red Penelope was sure the brunette was spiking a fever.

“I — uh, well, just shut up!” She stuttered, and moved away from Penelope, frantically searching for the forgotten mushroom.

“Looking for these?” Josie turned around to find Penelope holding 3 Rapturous Mushroom.

“Did you have them the entire time??” Josie asked, exasperated. 

“I don’t know, did I?” She smiled deviously. 

Josie groaned, “Let’s just get back and I’ll finish the potion next class.”

“As you wish,” Penelope winked, and walked back alongside Josie, occasionally bumping their shoulders.

——————————

Josie walked into the Hufflepuff common room after classes ended, immediately spotting her besties on the couch in the corner.

“Guys, we have an emergency. I don’t know what to do.”

Both of them stared at her trying to think what went so wrong since this morning.   
“We are here for you, babe, what's wrong?” MG asked her looking concerned. 

“Yeah, anything you need,” Landon added.

She sat down on an armchair in front of her and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“Okay, please don’t judge me.”

“Jeez what have you done girl?” MG asked.

“I’ve been accidentally hooking up with someone I shouldn’t,” she said with her head in her hands.

They both started laughing.

“What do you mean by ‘accidentally’?”

“WHO?”

They both asked at the same time.

“They are just so attractive and I couldn’t help myself.” Then she turned to Landon, “I’m not so sure I should tell you.”

“Why, is it Rafael?”

“Dear God no!!” she threw a cushion at him, “why in the world would I hook up with him?” she asked, disgusted. 

“I dunno, you said that it was someone you shouldn’t, I assumed the worst.” Landon said with hands up defensively. 

“Jo we can’t really help you if we don’t know the whole situation. Who is it? you know you can trust us.” MG looked at her with a knowing expression.

“Okay, but promise to tell absolutely no one!”

Both of them sweared. 

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this,” she groaned, “Okay, so, I’ve been hooking up with Penelope Park.”


	4. Liquid Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tries to DTR, while Penelope has a little surprise for her. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Josie had her eyes shut, afraid of her friends’ reactions to her juicy confession. When no reaction came, she slowly opened one eye, only to find her two best friends with their jaws practically on the floor. Then MG proceeded to bow down to Josie.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m bowing down to my queen, who has conquered the hottest girl in school.”

“I seriously cannot believe this,” Landon said, in complete shock, “how did you, the sweet Hufflepuff, came to hook up with the badass Slytherin sixth year?”

“It’s such a long story… Anyways, you gotta help me. How do I deal with Lizzie?”

“Do you have feelings for Penelope?” MG asked honestly.

Josie pondered his question for a moment, “I don’t think I do. I mean, she is nice and all, but I never thought about her this way.”

“So what’s the problem? Just don’t be with her.” Landon offered a simple solution.

“But I actually like hooking up with her. If you haven’t noticed, she is incredibly sexy.”

“Oh we’ve noticed.” MG remarked, and received a slap on the shoulder. “Ow..”

Landon suddenly smiled, “I’ve got it! Frenemies with benefits.”

“You are such a moron…” Josie shook her head.

“No no, just listen, this is good,” he promised, “honestly? Just continue hooking up with her in secret. Only make sure not to catch feelings.”

“He’s right,” MG continued, “if you don’t catch feelings, and no body finds out, no body gets hurt. Including Evil Twin.”

“You guys may be on to something…” Josie pondered their suggestion, laying back on the sofa.  
—————————

Penelope was in an empty classroom in the dungeons, practicing her Potions skills, or that’s what she claimed to be doing when she asked for the keys. In actuality she was brewing Liquid Lust. If cooked with weed, it creates a fantastic drug which enhances one’s experience in sex. Obviously her favorite type of marijuana. As her hands went into autopilot, her mind couldn’t help but stray to thoughts about a certain brunette. 

Josie Saltzman, aka Miss Perfect. There was something so unbelievably sexy about the nerdy goody-two-shoes who also happens to be the most powerful witch currently attending Hogwarts. Heck, the girl cast her first Patronus in year two. Her innocence yet utter beauty had compelled Penelope to chase after her. In addition, the brunette’s relations to the vain and incredibly annoying Lizzie Saltzman had also been in the back of Penelope’s mind. Oh she just could not wait to see Lizzie’s reaction when she finds out that Penelope had managed to get her twin writhing naked beneath her, screaming Penelope’s name from pleasure. But of course, Penelope knew that if Lizzie finds out, her hot hookup sessions with Miss Perfect would most probably cease, and she wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet.

She rolled up a joint using the freshly made sex infused weed and summoned Chaos, her fluffy little owl. On a small parchment paper, she scribbled in her messy handwriting:

19:00, Whomping Willow.  
\- P

When Chaos landed on her desk awkwardly, she smiled at the little creature. He was really small for an owl, with very messy feathers and some randomly sticking up, unproportionally large yellow eyes, and the awkwardest flying abilities she has ever seen in an owl. Those reasons are precisely why she loved Chaos. 

She gave him the small parchment and whispered, “To Josie, in the Hufflepuff common room, you messy little bird.”

He tried taking off three times with no success, until finally Penelope threw him in the air and he managed to catch flight. She laughed at the small creature and walked out of the classroom. 

——————————

It was 19:03, Josie was sitting under the Whomping Willow re-reading for the sixth time Newt Scamander’s masterpiece (and her all-time favorite book) “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”, when she finally spotted the girl who is currently occupying her wet dreams walking up to the tree. Penelope, purposely swinging her hips, smirked when she saw Josie’s eyes tracing up and down her body.

“So I’m guessing you have met Chaos?”

“You mean the little unfortunate creature who delivered the parchment and crashed into the window on his way out?”

Penelope smiled, “Classic Chaos.”

She sat down next to Josie and grabbed the book she was reading. “I liked this one.”

Josie looked at her incredulously, “You actually read it??”

“What do you think of me? An uncultured moron?” Penelope teased her.

Josie blushed, clearly ashamed, “Well, no, but I didn’t realize you would read an educational book for fun.”

“I guess I’m full of surprises.” She bumped Josie’s shoulder.

“I need to tell you something,” Josie said, looking at the landscape.

Penelope looked at her intently.

“I think you are super sexy,” she started, causing Penelope to smirk, “and I really enjoy hooking up with you.”

“I sense a but.”

“But,” Josie continued, “we have to keep this a secret. Nothing serious will ever happen, so I think we can manage to keep our physical relationship away from my sister’s prying eyes.” She looked at Penelope’s expression, testing the waters. Penelope just look intrigued. “You have a reputation to uphold, and I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Babe,” she smiled, and put a hand on Josie’s thigh, “you had me at secret sex meetings.”

Josie giggled at Penelope’s bluntness and laid back against the giant tree trunk. Penelope slid a little closer to Josie so their sides were touching, and pulled out a joint from her robes.

“How about a celebratory smoke?”

Josie pondered the implications of smoking a joint with a Slytherin near the woods on a school night, and while they weren’t too positive, she knew it wouldn’t hurt. She took out her wand and signaled Penelope to put the joint to her lips. “Incendio!” she whispered, and a small flame rose from the tip of the wand, lighting the joint as Penelope took a deep breath. She held the smoke in for a moment, and then released it. Creating a cloud of marijuana scented smoke that surrounded them. She then passed the joint to Josie, who took a deep drag as well, noticing the taste was a little bit different than what she’s used to.

She inspected the joint between her fingers, “Is there anything special about it?” she asked.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Josie decided it was just Penelope playing games with her, and took another long drag before passing it to the raven haired witch.

When the joint was over, Penelope threw it on the ground and stomped on it. By this point they were both quite affected by the weed. Josie was clearly feeling high, but as the minutes ticked by, she had a warm feeling in her gut and an even warmer feeling between her legs. She looked at the girl next to her and for some reason the only thing she could think about is her plump lips, the curves of her breasts, her abs… Josie was staring and she knew it, but she couldn’t help herself. Her hand automatically reached out and touched Penelope’s stomach, who bent into the touch. They were sitting so close to each other, all Josie had to do was turn her head and she was touching foreheads with Penelope. Her hand went up from Penelope’s stomach to caress her cheek, and bring her face towards Josie’s awaiting lips. She slowly brought their mouths together, taking Penelope’s bottom lip between hers and sucking on it. Penelope moaned at the feeling. Their lips continued playing little games, kissing, sucking, biting. Only slowly, more passionately than before. When Penelope licked Josie’s lip, asking for access, Josie happily granted it and opened her mouth, awaiting Penelope’s sweet invasion. Their tongues massaged each other, trying to taste every corner of the other’s mouth. 

Josie was feeling way more than she should be feeling from a few kisses, noticing her sex was throbbing with need. She pulled away from Penelope, who chased after her lips for a moment in anticipation. When she realized Josie wasn’t kissing her back, she looked at her questioningly.

“Pen, what was in that weed?” Josie asked breathlessly, fighting with every fiber of her body to not start humping Penelope without warning.

“Liquid lust,” Penelope answered under hooded eyes, clearly as affected by the weed as her counterpart. 

“Dear God, Penelope!” Josie said angrily, “How could you not tell me?”

“I thought it would be fun,” Penelope said, placing her hand on Josie’s upper thigh and squeezing it. Josie’s eyelids immediately fluttered and she shut her legs tightly for friction. 

“Fuck..” She whispered, “well it doesn’t matter now, we have to go back to the school.”

Penelope was confused. “And why would we do that?”

Josie took a big breath and looked straight into Penelope’s eyes, “Because I need to fuck you so hard right now and I don’t want to do it against a tree for the second time.”

Penelope’s jaw dropped and a small pool was starting to form in her underwear at Josie’s blunt words. She grabbed Josie’s face and kissed her, not wasting any time and swiftly inserting her tongue into Josie’s mouth, kissing her as if there were hidden treasures in there and she was a ruthless pirate. After a minute she pulled away and looked at her horny friend dead in the eyes, “School. Now.”

——————————  
Maybe there was a tad too much Liquid Lust mixed in, because they were practically exploding in sexual tension. Josie’s cheeks were dark pink, her eyes hooded and her expression was just screaming sex, like a model in a Calvin Klein commercial. Penelope, a veteran of the sex weed was a bit more in control of herself, was walking in front of Josie in the various halls of the castles, unable to grab the brunettes hair in fear of people getting suspicious.

The looks Josie was getting from guys along the way did not go unnoticed by Penelope. The nerdy yet powerful witch has finally shed her holier-than-thou uptight attitude and was literally screaming sex appeal. From her plump lips and swaying of her hips, guys were enchanted. And because of the sex weed, Josie couldn’t help but send flirtatious looks to onlookers. 

One guy who caught Josie’s sex eyes stepped into their path. It was Jed, the Gryffindor heartthrob, seeker of the Quidditch team, a fifth year and Rafael’s best friend. “Hey, Josie,” he flashed her a sharp smile, “you look really good today.”

Josie sauntered towards him and touched his arm, incredibly affected by the weed, “Thank you, honey,” she purred and squeezed his biceps, “those Quidditch practices are paying of aren’t they?”

Penelope wasn’t jealous. Definitely not. But she was also in an extreme need of Josie’s naked body underneath her own, and she wasn’t up for a threesome. She pulled Josie back from Jed’s inviting body, “Ahh Josie and I have a Potions project so see you later.”

“Since when do Slytherin six years and Hufflepuff fifth years have projects together?” He challenged her.

“Since I decided.” Penelope winked at him and flashed him a sexy smile, hoping a quick flirt with the Slytherin queen will make him forget about Josie. And she was mighty right, because the flustered boy was mumbling something incomprehensible and she took at the opportunity to drag Josie away.

They were up at the seventh floor in a deserted hallway when Josie stopped in her tracks and crossed her hands, “Penny, where are we going? I need you NOW.” She pouted.

Penelope walked up to her and placed her hands on Josie’s hips, “I’m not sure, Jojo, we can’t go into any common room.”  
Josie was beyond flustered at this point, her blood practically boiling from need. She pulled Penelope flush against her, brushing her nose against Penelope’s, their lips barely touching. Then Penelope leaned in and captured Josie’s lips in a hungry kiss, trying to savor the sweet taste. Josie quickly pulled away and leaned down to suck on Penelope’s pulse point, giving her very red mark. She peppered kisses all over Penelope’s neck, who leaned her head to the side giving Josie more access. Josie bit the base of Penelope’s neck, almost drawing blood and causing Penelope to squeal, then licked a pathway back to Penelope’s jaw, where she nibbled on the sweet skin.

“Please, Jojo,” Penelope whimpered, unable to take it anymore.

Josie pushed Penelope roughly against the hallway wall and shoved a thigh in between Penelope’s legs, causing the raven haired girl to moan. Josie was almost crying of sexual frustration at this point.

Suddenly, the bricks of the hallway walls began disappearing and the two girls fell right through it. “What the fuck?!” The Slytherin cried out, rubbing her head from the hit. Josie was sitting next to her with a scraped knee, looking around at where they were. It was a very large room, containing a ginormous bed in the middle, a body length mirror close by and a 19th century bathtub placed randomly in the side of the room.

“I can’t believe this,” Josie whispered.

“Where the fuck are we?”

“The Room of Requirement.”

“The what?”

“I never thought it actually exists.”

“What does it do?” Penelope asked, tired of Josie’s crypticness. 

“It’s a secret room that shows itself to the person most in need.”

“Wow we must be horny as fuck.” Penelope remarked, and helped Josie up. She sauntered towards the bed, swaying her hips, taking her robes off on the way and letting them spill to the floor, proceeded by her button up shirt and pants. In her lingerie, she turned around to find a gaping Josie, “Will you join me?” she smirked and laid on the bed, leaning on her elbows and spreading her legs open to give Josie a proper show.

After picking her jaw off the floor, Josie took off her clothes in record time and ran towards the bed. She crawled catlike on top of raven haired beauty and stared at her. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Let me help you,” Penelope whispered and pulled Josie’s awaiting mouth to her lips. When their lips connected both girls moaned. Josie’s hands were on either side of Penelope’s head, holding herself up on her forearms, while Penelope’s hands were roaming her bare back. Their tongues were battling for dominance, exploring each other’s mouths. Josie lowered herself almost completely on top of Penelope, laying between her legs. Penelope propped her legs up and wrapped them around Josie’s hips, bringing them closer together. Josie’s hungry mouth moved to Penelope’s neck, licking and sucking, while she grabbed both of Penelope’s hands and held them above her head. She pressed her hips against Penelope’s core, eliciting moans from the Slytherin witch.

“Oh GOD!” Penelope moaned as Josie grind into her, relieving much needed pressure. 

“You are so sexy,” Josie mumbled against Penelope’s neck before going lower. She let go of Penelope’s hands and began peppering kisses across Penelope’s chest, sucking a little too hard at some places, leaving purple marks. Her mouth moved to the top of Penelope’s breasts which were sticking out of her black laced bra. “Lift your chest,” she whispered and Penelope immediately obliged, lifting her chest and burying Josie’s face in her breasts. At the same time Josie snuck a hand behind Penelope’s back and expertly opened her bra, discarding the offensive garment some where behind her. 

While continuing her rough grinding against Penelope, Josie wasted no time admiring the newly exposed mounds of joy, and immediately attached her mouth to Penelope’s left nipple, erect and begging for attention. She sucked and licked around the hardened bud, causing Penelope to moan, grab onto Josie’s her and grind up roughly against the brunette. When Josie felt enough attention was given, she moved to the other nipple, licking and sucking like it was a cherry lollipop. Her hands held the sides of Penelope’s stomach, appreciating the way the muscles rippled under her tingling touch.

“Josie please,” Penelope moaned.

Josie smirked and stopped her ministrations to look Penelope in the eye, “What do you need, babe?”

“I need you. Now. Please,” she begged Josie.

Josie smiled at Penelope’s helplessness, but she couldn’t deny the witch what she needed. Slowly, her mouth descended lower on Penelope’s body, reaching her lower stomach, licking and marking her way down with bites and soothing kisses while the Slytherin was writhing beneath her touch.

When Josie reached the hem of her underwear she bit it, pulled, and released, slapping against Penelope’s skin.

“Jo….” Penelope pleaded, and Josie proceeded to bite the underwear again, this time pulling it all the way down. When it was down to Penelope’s knees, Josie grabbed the garment and pulled it off, leaving Penelope completely bare. She sat up on Penelope’s hips and looked down at the raven haired witch’s body in appreciation. Fully in display, Josie reached behind her back and opened her bra clasp. Staring right into Penelope’s eyes, she bit her lip sensually and threw her bra away. Lifting her ass up she slowly removed her lace underwear and sat down again, her pussy rubbing against Penelope’s in such a pleasing way.

Penelope held hard into Josie’s hips, her nails digging into the soft skin. Josie’s hands were both placed on Penelope’s breasts, massaging the supple flesh, looking straight into Penelope’s eyes. She leaned down and placed a passionate wet kiss on her lips before straightening up and moving her mouth to Penelope’s inner thighs. She bit the skin in a blazing trail towards Penelope’s core, who was sitting on her forearms looking at Josie’s actions.

“So,” Penelope smirked at her, “are you gonna suck me dry or not?”

Hearing that, Josie growled and took a wide lick through all the length of Penelope’s pussy, effectively shutting her up and causing her head to fall back on the pillows with a moan loud enough to break through the walls. Hopefully this room also soundproof. She licked up and down Penelope’s sex, stopping at her hole to collect the sweet tasting juices. Penelope’s hands shot to Josie’s hair, pushing her further into her pussy. Josie was licking and sucking so expertly Penelope’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. And when Josie’s lips closed around Penelope’s sensitive bud and sucked, the Slytherin arched her back and moaned Josie’s name repeatedly. 

The Hufflpuff decided it was time to show Penelope who’s boss, and so she thrust two fingers into the Slytherin, curling them inside her, touching her inner walls. Penelope’s grip on Josie’s hair tightened, and her ankles were digging deep into Josie’s lower back. Josie was sucking and licking her clit while thrusting deep and fast into the raven haired girl. After one especially hard suck and a curl in exactly the right spot, Penelope came. Hard. Josie felt her walls convulsing against her fingers, her thighs squeezed Josie head, shaking, and eyes were rolling into the back of her head, resting on the soft pillow.

“OMG Josie, omg omg omg!!!!” 

Josie helped Penelope ride out her orgasm, and when she was down she climbed up and cuddled into the Slytherin’s side, their legs entangling and Josie’s head in the crook of Penelope’s neck, laying soft kisses while her hand was grasping Penelope’s breast, playing with the sensitive nipple. 

“Dear Merlin, Jo, you are like some lesbian Jesus,” Penelope said, trying to catch her breath.

“Well, the lesbian Jesus has died for your sins and came to collect her reward,” she said as she started to grind Penelope’s thigh, “if you don’t remember,” Josie whispered as she bit Penelope’s neck for emphasis, “I’m still high as a kite on a horniness drug, care to help?” She sucked Penelope’s earlobe into her mouth.

Penelope closed her eyes, immediately feeling turned on once again. She sat up, causing Josie to sit up on her lap, straddling her. She looked Josie in the eyes as she brought two fingers to the brunette’s pussy, grabbing her juices and bringing her digits up to her mouth, making sure to suck loudly. 

“Hmmm so goood,” she moaned at the taste of Josie’s arousal. Josie leaned down and kissed her, tasting her juices on Penelope’s tongue turned her on even more. She wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck and continued making out with her, unconsciously grinding against Penelope’s thigh. Penelope, not forgetting Josie’s arousal, brought her hand between their bodies and swiftly inserted two fingers into Josie’s pussy.

“Fuck…” Josie moaned and began riding Penelope’s fingers, bouncing up and down on the Slytherin’s digits. Penelope wrapped one arm around Josie’s back and her mouth attached itself to a nipple of one of Josie’s bouncing breasts. Licking and sucking the skin of Josie’s breasts while the girl was bouncing around her fingers in her lap was pretty much the hottest thing Penelope has ever experienced. 

Josie was holding onto Penelope’s hair, pushing her towards her breasts. Her boobs were one of her most sensitive areas, and based on her moans she guessed Penelope has figured it out as well, because Penelope’s hand moved from her back to her breast, playing with the hardened nipple and squeezing the mound.

Josie’s pace quickened as time passed, and she was getting really close. Penelope, sensing her rhythm, moved her hand from Josie’s breast and began rubbing the brunette’s clit, increasing the volume of Josie’s moans and adding a few curses to the mix.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!” Josie was screaming, and Penelope pushed her hand harder inside Josie’s walls while her fingers worked the sensitive nub. “I’M COMING I’M COMING I’M COMING!!!” She shouted and came hard all over Penelope’s hands, stopping her bounces and holding onto Penelope tightly, who was maintaining a slow rhythm inside Josie to help her ride out her orgasm.

When Josie finished riding out her orgasm, they both stared at each other as Penelope removed her hand from Josie’s core and licked her fingers clean. She pushed Josie down onto the bed, laying half on top of her. Both were breathing heavily, laying in a cloud of sex. Their legs entangled, cuddling into each other. 

“That was mind blowing.” Josie commented.

“I knew the weed was the perfect celebration.”

“I’m still mad you haven’t told me about it.”

“Yeah, I can see you are sooo mad,” Penelope teased her, trailing her finger in the valley between Josie’s breasts, “enraged even.”

“Shut up,” Josie mumbled, defeated, “what’s the time, anyways?”

Penelope looked at her watch, “21:30.”

“Fuck! We should really get going before curfew comes around.” Josie suddenly remembered.

“Relax, we have like a good 20 minutes before we have to leave, and,” Penelope lowered her voice, “thanks to you I can’t really walk at this moment.”

Josie blushed and started playing with Penelope’s dark waves. They laid together for another fifteen minutes before Josie’s nagging won and they made their ways separately to their dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I would love to know what you think, and don't be scared to leave suggestions for the future chapters :)


End file.
